Years of the Sun
by Onyx Gunther
Summary: Haku has always hated making his best friends fight, but he needs to to support his family. But he meets a girl, so sweet and innocent, his priorities begin to go out of balance. Then it becomes a tug-of-war between his two passions. Who will he pick? My first Fanfiction!
1. Sore Winner

Chapter 1: Sore Winner

Screaming. All I could hear was screaming. It was obnoxious, and to be yelling at something so sad? I felt on my belt for the premiere ball. I stuck it out, calling back my friend. I felt bad, as I always do, that something so beautiful had to be confined. The screaming continued. And somehow, in all of the blind yelling, I noticed her. She was curled over her friend. And in that moment, I froze. Something just jumped in me. I whipped my backpack around, unzipped it, and started fumbling through it. Finally, I found it. I dropped my bag and began walking over to her. The crowd began to go from screaming to murmuring. But I didn't notice.

As I got closer, I heard her sobbing. Finally I reached her. I stuck out the potion, trying to think of something to say. She never noticed. I stood there for a few seconds like an idiot, but I eventually bent down. She was still softly sobbing, so I started to spray the Blaziken. She started to lift her head when she noticed her friend's wounds were healing. She finally looked at me, and I was truly surprised. The entire battle, I had never looked at her face. She was beautiful. And for the first time, I blushed.

She looked back down to notice her Blaziken sitting up. "Whaa..?" I put a finger to my lips. When the potion ran out, I stood up and began walking back to my bag. When I reached it, I noticed the crowd was completely silent. I walked towards the exit. After a few seconds, the crowd erupted into cheers. I reached the locker room, and sat down, exhausted. It was so sad to see all of these people abuse their friends for a stupid ribbon. I sat there, wallowing in sadness, when somebody tapped me on my back. I expected to see the errand boy, or maybe even a fan. But when I looked into the person's eyes, I immediately swallowed my sadness.

It was the girl. Her eyes were still red, but she was smiling. She stretched out her arm. "I asked them if I could give the ribbon to you." I took the red ribbon. Haku Fukoyama. I was kind of mad that I had my name etched on something I fought so hard against. I balled it up and walked over to the wastebasket. I dropped in the can, and walked back to her. "Thank you, but I'm here for the money." I walked past her. I went looking for my money. Finally I felt another tap on my shoulder. It was just an errand boy.

"Here you go, bud. 50,000 cash" He squinted as he handed over the money. He started to open his mouth, but I walked away. I was ready to go home, and show my face to what I cared about the most.


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home

Fort Tree City. What a quiet place. Being where I grew up, I always felt that this place was home. But I've been away for too long. Mr. Surigoshi doesn't wave as I enter the town. As I traverse my way through the trees, I see many familiar faces. But they just don't look the same. All the little kids have grown up. Some even have their first pokemon. But they are too young to realize what that means. Something stops me dead in my tracks.

A group of five kids are crowded around. As I move closer, I see it's a battle, and my heart immediately sinks. A very young Poochyena is mercilessly biting a Zigzagoon, who is curled on the ground. I summon my Machamp. She looks at me confused. I just look down and point at the mercy beating. The kid's part as my friend wades through the crowd. The two young trainers scurry to their pokemon and all the kids disperse. I throw out the other pokemon. They stand before me, ready for orders. "You know you're home now. Go ahead, play with the kids." My friends shoot off in all directions. I turn to my house, ready to face something I couldn't for so long.

"I'm home, Mom!" I choked as I entered the house. I set down my keys, take off my shoes, and set down my pack. A small Pichu runs out of Mom's bedroom. "Pi pi" it screams with glee as it knocks into me. After sitting on the floor for a few seconds, catching up with my friend, I hear a voice croak from the bedroom. "Haku…" I walk into the bedroom and see a withered, sunken body in the middle of the bed. This woman doesn't look like Mom, but I know I had to except the truth that it was. For years, cancer has ravaged her body, and now, the once proud, strong woman lies before me. Broken and beaten. Standing in front of her almost makes me cry. "Haku, please sit down. You and I need to talk." I pull up the chair next to her and sit, waiting for a lecture.

"Your father made me promise something. And I held that promise to this day." This was new to me. I never heard stories about Dad. All I knew was that he supported this family until I was five, and then passed from a heart attack. "Your father loved this place very much. He knew this was the right place to raise a family. But as soon as we had you, he wanted more. He wanted to move to the big city. He wanted Rustboro." Rustboro was relatively close. It was noted for having the only Rock-type gym in Hoenn, and having a very successful college school. Still I don't see how this is adding up. This place is much quieter. "Now, son about the money…" That reminded me, and my hand shot into my pocket. "I brought home the grand prize mom! We'll have you fixed in no time! Isn't this great?!" I started happily. "Now, Haku-" Before I could think, I walked over to the dresser where I kept the money. I opened it, and saw that all the money was gone.

"Where's the money, mom? Wasn't the therapy $50,000? There was only $45,000 in here…" I looked into my Mom's eyes, but she quickly looked away. "I need you to listen to me. Haku, the doctor…" Her voice trailed off. We stood there for a couple seconds, and she finally looked me in the eyes. Tears streamed down her face. "The doctor told me that no amount of chemotherapy could save me! So I put all of the money into schooling at the college. I pulled strings, massed up all of the money I could find! I took money out of our bank. I am a lost cause, Haku. You need to become successful!" She yelled. It went by so quickly.

She looked away. "You're leaving in a week. I suggest you say goodbye to everyone. Go. I will be living in care of Shady Acres in Slateport." I was already crying. Before my mom could object, I yelled. Words were just coming out. I had no idea what I was saying. Mom finally got something out "This is for you! I promised your father that you would be something special! You need this!" I stood there with my head lowered, not able to look her in the eyes. "Yeah? Well look where he ended up." The look of shock on her face almost killed me. I sprinted out of the room, bawling. I grabbed my pack and shoes and sprinted out the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Winona said. I sat on the tree branch with my head buried in my palms. "I know, but I don't know how she could do that to herself!" She threw away money all for that stupid college. "I don't even know what I want to be!" I confided. "It will all unfold in time. Have you said goodbye to everyone?" She looked at me intently. "Saved one for last." I stared at my house. I looked at Winona. "Could I spend the night here?" My childhood friend looked into the stars. "Fine, but you will have to confront your problems sooner or later." As I looked into her eyes, I could tell she wanted me to make amends.

That may be a little ways off.

_Well, chapter 2. I hope for many more. Please leave reviews. Do not be afraid to criticize me. I want to get better to make you guys have a more enjoyable experience. Can't wait for what the future holds. I should put out a chapter every two days. We will see!_

_Until Next Chapter,_

_Onyx G._


End file.
